Tears
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: Scarlet wants to tell Tom her news, but what will he do when he finds out? MATURE for a reason people! Rape, sex Read at own risk


I looked around the sytherin common room, seeing who was around. "Hey Scarlet" I looked and saw Charles malfoy staring at me. "Oh hello Malfoy." I said, examining my fingernails. "Seen Tom around?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes and snapped "Of course not, don't you think if I knew where he was, I would be with him?" Malfoy rolled his eyes and sat down next to me, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Malfoy couple minutes later. I sighed in annoyance and said "I don't know Malfoy! If you miss him sooo much, go and find him!" Malfoy huffed and stood up, glaring at me. "What's wrong malfoy? Does the puppy miss his master?" I sneered. I could see the rage in his eyes, and he raised his wand. I raised mine and hissed "Try it, pretty boy. I dare you!" he was about to cast a hex when we heard "Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?"

Malfoy turned around and I took my chance. "Furnunculus" I yelled. Suddenly huge, disgusting looking boils appeared all over Malfoy's face. He spun around and gasped in pain, looking murderous. He was about to cast a hex on me when tom simply blasted him away. "Don't be a sore loser Malfoy, Scarlet has won fair and square. Now be gone with you." Tom said. Malfoy sent me a death look but obeyed tom, and left. "Bye puppy!" I called to him. Tom smirked at me and I laughed.

Tom was already sitting on the couch so I went over and sat next to him. Though im only a third year and Tom's a sixth, I know Tom considers me his best friend, im not one of his puppy dog followers like Malfoy though. The whole common room was empty, it being around one in the morning. So I decided to tell him now.

"Tom, I have news, somewhat good news I could say." I said. He raised his eye brow at me and said "Oh and what is that, my dear scarlet?" I examined my nails and said "Jack Bagnold has asked me to Hogsmeade, so I accepted." Tom grabbed my hand, and I looked up at his scowling face, a little frightened. Tom was never this way around me, just his followers.

"I think I heard you wrong, we always go to Hogsmeade together, scarlet. You shouldn't be wasting your time with silly half-blood boys, you should be with your friends." He hissed. I snatched my hand away, glaring at him. "Tom! Jack is my friend! I'm going whether you like it or not, I thought as my good friend you would support me, but if you're going to be difficult…" I dazed off, seeing the murder in Toms eyes. I stood up quickly, frightened by this Tom. Tom grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"Are you sure he's your friend, or does he just want to jump your precious bones?" he hissed, I gasped at his assumption. "I'm here to protect you. I am your friend, your family, and your _**lover. **_Only I love. I had gotten away from him, and he was backing me against a wall. His words scared me; I have never seen this side of Tom. So possessive, and angry, and obsessed.

He finally found his way to me and pushed me up against the wall. I whimpered in pain as he magiced my wrists to the wall. "Tom, I'm sorry. I promise I won't go to Hogsmeade with Jack! Please stop!" I cried as he just looked at me a smiled. "I know you won't love." He leaned into me and started kissing and sucking at my neck.

I shivered at the action, it sent waves of pleasure I had never experienced before, but I didn't want to feel them now! "He moved to the edge of my mouth before kissing me fully on the lips. I tried to kick him or turn away, but nothing worked. He was attacking my mouth, kissing wasn't supposed to hurt! He bit my lip and I gasped at the pain. He took my weak moment to slither his tongue into my mouth. Silent tears started falling down my face.

Where was my best friend? Who was this boy- no man, no boy could do this. He stopped kissing me and kissed away all my tears. "T-Tom stop it! I don't understand. Why are you doing this? I promise I won't even speak to Jake again, I won't even look at him, just please stop!" I begged him, the tears falling harder.

He smiled at me and said "Listen to me sweetheart, we belong together. You were put in sytherin for a reason, and when I saw you I knew. I knew you would be mine. And then I spoke to you, you were so innocent, and sweet, you wanted to learn so much and I knew you wanted to be respected and powerful. So I gave you your wish, I've taught you things that no professor would teach you and by being with me you have gained respect from everyone. You are mine, you always have been."

I panicked at his words. It was true that he had taught me rare magic and everyone did respect me, but I belong to no one! "I don't belong to anyone Tom I am my own person!" I hissed. But he just laughed, and said "Shh, love. We will make it official tonight, you will be mine. Mind, soul, and Body." My eyes widened as he said that, I could see the hidden promise of his words, he wanted to have sex with me!

"No! No! No! Let me go Tom! Let me go, I don't want this." He smirked at me and said "Don't make me force you dear, I don't want to hurt you." I shook my head, looking anywhere but at him. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He leaned in and whispered in my face "I'll make you like it, you'll like it." I stared into his eyes, terrified.

He nuzzled my neck, his sweet breath fanning out across my skin, and my breath hitched. He smirked at my reactions and sucked on my ear, again my heart rate sped up and my breathing became panting. I had hoped he wouldn't notice but from the look on his face he did. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes "Don't worry love." He whispered before holding his wand to my head and whispering "Stupefy" and then everything went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and for a second I thought I was safely back in my dorm room, with my kitty curled up beside me. But my vision cleared and I saw Tom lying beside me. I tried to get away but he held me down. He rolled on top of me and I froze. I had just noticed that I was naked and so was he, and I didn't even want to think about what was push up against my stomach.

I tried to shove and hit, bit to no avail, he just magically stuck my wrists to the head board and magiced my legs wide and opened. I openly cried now, there was nothing I could do to stop this attack. He stared at my ear, kissing and licking and went down to my neck and stomach.

He took one of my small breasts in his mouth and sucked, hard. He licked away the pain and repeated to the other. My body was a traitor, it was responding to his feather light touches and his kisses and I knew I was wet already. Tears of humiliation ran down my cheeks as he smirked up at me. He stuck his tongue out to lightly touch my clitoris and I jumped.

He smirked and then softly began to suckle the nub. Each suckle sent an electric current through I and I could feel myself becoming wetter by the second. He could too and began to lick up and down my slit. I squirmed out of embarrassment and pleasure, and then finally moaned when he took his finger and began to expertly control my passion.

This was torture, it felt so wonderful but Tom was doing it by force, my body was giving me away and I could do nothing to stop it. Finally I yelled at, I had this pressure and I needed to cum. "Please, Please." I moaned out. He smirked at me and said "Please what?" I moaned again as he stuck two fingers in and started pumping. "Please let me cum Tom!" I cried out. He smirked and said "Only I can make you feel this way scarlet, remember that."

And finally he started going faster and harder. My vision blinded me and I screamed out as I came all over his hand. I panted heavily, trying to breath. I could hardly move. I saw Tom licking his hand, getting all of my juices of. He held his hand up to my lips and made me suck down. I recoiled at the taste, it wasn't really bad, just salty and slightly creamy flavored. "You taste delicious." He purred. He undid my binds and I didn't try to get away, he positioned himself over me and whispered "This will hurt, but I'll be gentle."

He thrust into me, and hard. I cried out in pain, but held my tongue. He started slowly, and went faster and faster. His hips ground savagely against mine, his sweat-drenched body sprawled entirely against me. I winced, but the pain egged away, and was replaced by outstanding pleasure. I moaned and that seemed to fuel him further. As I came again, calling his name, he lost control, spilling his seed into me.

"See that wasn't bad, darling. I was only showing my love for you." I looked at him fearfully, and said nothing, not trusting my voice. He placed my head on his shoulder and said "The next time won't hurt at all, it will be better. Your very beautiful Scarlet, I was showing you just how beautiful you are, and how special you are to me." He whispered, lulling me to sleep.

He started speaking in different tongue, he spoke Parselmouth, and I fell into a deep sleep, tears still fresh on my face.


End file.
